Hermione: A Veela Tale
by Live-4-CM
Summary: During 7th year Hermione finds out she isn't who she thought she was and left after Graduating. She comes back five years later after learning another shocking truth. Will she finally find her mate or is she destined to be alone? This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have had this story in mind for a while now but I finally just finished writing it. I would have posted it sooner but I wanted to make sure that it was finished. As for updates I'm not sure but more then likely twice a week depending on how my daughters are doing. I will stop talking now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger took one last look in the mirror before she apparated herself to Diagon Alley. She sighed when she saw how busy it was but she was glad that she had changed a lot in the looks department so that people wouldn't recognize her unless they talked to her. She knew that she needed to let Harry and the Weasley's know that she was back but she wasn't ready for the questions that would come just yet. With her wand in her hand tightly she made her way to Gringotts. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her and it wasn't because she was paranoid. She only kept looking over her shoulder because she knew how males get now that she was a veela. Once she walked through the doors to Gringotts she let out a relieved sigh and made her way to where a goblin stood. "Excuse me but I need to check on a vault, please."<p>

The Goblin looked up and when he saw Hermione his eyes widened and he said "Right this way Miss Granger. I need for you to sign some paperwork and then I will take you to your family vault."

Hermione nodded and followed the Goblin. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw none other than Severus Snape. Without even thinking about what she was doing as she walked past him she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him with her. She heard him gasp but she ignored it until they were finally in an office with the door shut. She turned towards him and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry that I just accosted you like that Professor but I need some help."

Severus' eyebrow raised when he realized just who it was who had grabbed a hold of him. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Professor. Like I said before I'm sorry that I accosted you the way I did but I'm going to need your help."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the young woman in front of him. As he took in her appearance he saw some of her old looks in her but he also saw a lot of new looks in her. His breath caught as he realized that she was a veela because that could be the only thing that would explain why he was suddenly feeling protective of a girl he has not seen in five years. He frowned when he realized that he was only feeling protective and not what he should be feeling by being in the presence of an unmarked veela woman. "Miss Granger why am I only feeling protective of you instead of attracted to you? You are a veela are you not?"

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "If you'll come with me Professor I will explain. But first I need to sign something to get into the Gryffindor family vault."

Severus' eyes widened and he said in surprise "How can you get into the Gryffindor family vault Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll explain everything Professor I swear but for now I need to get in and get out of here as quick as possible."

Severus nodded instead of pushing for the answers he wanted because he knew how stubborn the know-it-all could be. He listened as the Goblin explained things to her and then watched as Hermione signed her name. He then silently followed as the Goblin lead Hermione to the cart that would take her down to the vaults. "Are you sure you want me to come with you Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him and nodded. "Yes, Sir I am. I figure that while we are in the vault I can talk to you without worrying about ears being around."

Severus nodded and then motioned for Hermione to get onto the cart before he sat down next to her. He frowned slightly when he took in the paleness of her skin. "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked over at Severus and gave him a tight smile. "I'm fine Sir but please call me Hermione. I haven't went by Granger in so long that it's weird to hear that last name."

Once again Severus raised an eyebrow but said "I'll call you Hermione if you call me Severus. You are no longer my student as I am no longer your Professor."

Hermione nodded and then let out a sigh as the cart came to a stop at the lowest level and she looked at the Goblin. "Thank you."

The Goblin nodded. "I'll wait out here Ma'am. If you have any questions just ask. Everything that is in the vault belongs to you now."

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the cart with the key she had been given less than a week ago. She took in a breath and let it out as she put the key in and used her wand to get her access to the vault. When it opened her eyes widened as she took in all of the galleons and jewlery as well as other heirlooms. She looked back at her old potions Professor. "Come along Severus."

Severus shook his head and followed the Gryffindor Princess into the vault. As soon as the vault door closed her looked at her. "Okay Hermione can you explain some please?"

Hermione sighed and turned around to look at Severus. "I found out during my seventh year at Hogwarts that I was not who I had always thought I was. If you remember there for a while I was sick during seventh year and you nor Madam Pomfrey could figure out what was wrong with me. I found out a month before we graduated that I was adopted and that the reason I was so sick is because I had veela blood in me. September 19 is not my birthday like I had always thought but at the end of May. My adoptive parents never told me the exact day and I was too out of it during May to figure it out. Since I used the time-turned in my third year I'm actually older than I should be but my veela genes were still going by what my birthday really was. Anyways to shortening this tale after I graduated I noticed that Harry, Ron and some other males kept trying to corner me and I knew it was because of the fact that I was an unmarked veela woman so I decided to leave. Back then I wasn't searching for my mate and nor am I searching for him now. I am still unmarked which is why I wanted to get out of the main part of Gringotts because men still are drawn to me. The reason I am back is because I ran into some Gypsie Witches while in Russia and they can see the future to a degree so I came back. I also came back because a week ago I got five different owls and two of them were from the Ministry. It seems that they have uncovered who I am finally."

At that Severus lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean finally Hermione? Shouldn't they have had a record of you?"

Hermione snorted and nodded as she began looking through the vault some. "They very well should have Severus but whoever the Minister of Magic was at the time I was born buried it deep and it took Kingsley five years to find out who I am. My father was of the Gryffindor line and my mother was of the Prince line. Which if I'm not mistaken the reason you feel protective of me is because I am actually your niece. My birth mother's name was Serena Prince."

Severus' jaw dropped as he stared at Hermione. "Yes, Hermione that would make you my niece. Serena was my sister."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I figured that out because one of the other letters I got was from her and one was from my birth father. They explained why they gave me to the Granger's and who I was. My father was a veela and my mother was his mate. There is more that I need to explain but I need to get back to my house because and check on my son and daughter."

At that Severus' eyebrows rose once again and he said "I'm taking it since you haven't found your mate yet that you aren't in a reltaionship. So how do you have a daughter and son?"

Hermione looked down at the floor and sighed. "I wasn't fast enough at one point when I got cornered by a wizard and he disarmed me. That is actually the same day I met Brianna, Brooklyn and Bella. The reason I met them is because they found me after the wizard attacked me and they took care of him."

Severus' face hardened as he listened to what Hermione had to say and he swore. "Dear Merlin. How long ago was this?"

Hermione looked up at Severus and said "A year ago. My daughter and son are just a week shy of being three months old."

Severus' nodded and said "Did you need anything out of here or are you ready to go then? I think I'd like to meet my niece and nephew and possibly take you back to Hogwarts for a couple days. No offense Hermione but you look as if you need sleep and I know that Minerva, Albus and even Remus would be happy to see you."

Hermione chuckled and said "I'll come with you to Hogwarts as long as Bri, Brooke and Bella can come with the kids and me. We haven't been apart since we met one another. Plus they are always helpful in keeping the males away from me. As for if I needed something out of here yes I do and I just found it so I'm ready."

Severus looked over to where Hermione was standing and saw her pocket a couple pieces of jewlery and something she shrunk. "Okay then lets go. I'll make sure to keep males away from you."

Hermione nodded and led the way out of the vault and over to the Goblin. "I'm sorry that we took so long but I had to grab some things."

The Goblin nodded. "Yes Ma'am. An owl will deliver an inventory sheet along with a balance sheet to you so that you will know what all is in your vault. Would you like us to transfer what is in your other vault to this vault Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "That will be fine. We are ready now."

The Goblin nodded and got into the cart and as soon as Severus and Hermione were seated the car was speeding back to the lobby of Gringotts. When he came to a stop he got off and looked at Hermione. "I'll get that information to you quickly Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the Goblin and "Thank you once again."

Severus looked around and noticed that several males had just walked in and quickly held his arm out to Hermione even as he looked at the Goblin. "I need a room that has a floo. I will not take a chance with Miss Granger."

The Goblin nodded because he knew just by looking at Hermione that she was a veela. "Follow me Sir and Ma'am."

Severus nodded and followed the Goblin while making sure that Hermione was okay as they quickly walked to a private room. Once at a fireplace he looked at her. "Are we able to floo to your home?"

Hermione nodded. "As long as you floo with me yes we can. I'll set the wards to recognize you so that you can floo on your own anytime you want after this."

Severus nodded and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped in with Hermione and listened as she called out their destination. His eyes widened slightly when he heard where she called. His eyes widened even more when he stepped out of the fireplace with Hermione.

Hermione chuckled when she saw Severus' face when they stepped out of the fireplace and into the parlor. "Welcome to Gryffindor Castle, Severus."

* * *

><p>BN: It only took me 2 days to edit this for her so she had better like it! LMAO! *snorts* She kept changing the chapter so it took forever to get it completely edited... Anyways now that I have finished editing it she can post it... I like this chapter... Click the button and let her know what you all think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope that all of you have had a Merry Christmas. Here is my Christmas present to you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus looked around in awe and then he shook himself. "Thank you Hermione. Now why don't we go and find your friends and my niece and nephew? By the way what are my niece and nephew's names?"<p>

Hermione chuckled slightly and motioned for him to follow her as she began walking. "Your niece's name is Serena Rose and your nephew's name is Severus Anthony."

Severus eyes went wide and he said in surprise "You named your son after me?"

Hermione looked over at Severus and gave him a smile as she said "Yes, Severus I named my son after you and after my birth father. You helped me more than you know during my seventh year and it is not something I have ever forgotten or could ever forget. My daughter is named after my birth mother and the Doctor who helped deliver both babies and saved my life."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and enquired "What do you mean by saved your life Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and gave a rueful smile. "I started hemorrhaging and nothing Bri, Brooke or Bella did could stop it so they went and got a Doctor they knew. It turns out Rose was a Healer and she was able to stop the bleeding finally after an hour. It took four blood replenishing potions to get my blood count back up and then it took a month to get me back on my feet. The reason I look as if I haven't been sleeping is because I'm still healing and so far it's been a long road."

Severus nodded and then looked at Hermione quizzically as she stopped walking. "Well when we get you to Hogwarts I'll have Poppy take a look at you. Now where are these three girls you talked about and my niece and my nephew?"

Hermione chuckled and gestured at the door they were standing in front of. "They are in there. Are you ready to meet them?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I am."

Hermione nodded and opened up the door and led the way into the family room. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She chuckled when she saw Bri, Brooke and Bella all playing with Serena and little Severus. "I'm back girls and I brought my uncle with me. I actually ran into him at Gringotts and then accosted him and took him with me and explained everything."

Bri looked up from where she was laying on the floor tickling little Severus and smiled. "Well that is a good thing then Mia. Maybe he can find a way to help us keep men away from you."

Severus who had been staring at the two babies looked at the woman who spoke and said "Oh I'll make sure that they don't get anywhere near her unless she wishes it. I will also look into possibly making a potion that may help."

Brianna nodded and then stood up with little Severus in her arms securely and walked over to Severus and held the baby out. "Would you like to hold your namesake, Sir?"

Severus gave a nod and then gently took little Severus from the girl. "Thank you. May I ask which one you are?"

Brianna laughed as Hermione blushed. "I'm Brianna. The blonde one is Bella and the blonde one with blue streaks is Brooklyn."

Severus nodded. "You all look alike so it's a good thing you have different colored highlights. I have asked Hermione to come back to Hogwarts with me and she said that she would as long as you three come along with us. Oh and please call me Severus."

Brooklyn stared at Severus and gave a smile. "That sounds like a great idea Severus. It would do Hermione good to be around some others. My only concern is the male students and how they will react around Hermione. I do not wish for her to go through what she went through a year ago."

Severus nodded. "That will not be a problem Brooklyn. I am sure between the four of us plus Albus, Minerva and Remus that we will be able to make sure that none of the male students get close to her. Also my godson Draco Malfoy is the new Defense Professor so I'm sure that he'll help as well."

Hermione's eyes widened at that piece of news and then she smiled slightly. "How is Malfoy doing Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "He's doing alright Hermione. He took the Defense post this year in order to get away from his Mother and Father who are pressuring him to find someone to marry."

Hermione laughed at that and said "Well if we want to get to Hogwarts sometime today then I guess I should get packing some things."

Brooklyn smirked and with a flick of her hand some of little Severus' and Serena's things were folding and putting themselves in a trunk. She laughed as Hermione's eyes widened when some of her own clothes came in and packed themselves in the trunk as well followed by Bri's, Bella's and hers. She then picked Serena up with a smile. "There everything is packed that we should need Hermione. Sometimes I think that you forget that you are a strong and capable witch."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Well I guess that takes care of that then. Severus are you sure that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall won't have a problem with you bringing four witches and two babies back with you to Hogwarts without even telling them?"

Severus smirked and nodded. "I'm sure Hermione. I know for a fact that Albus and Minerva would love to see you. They have been wondering about you since you left. Plus if I remember correctly you probably want to research all you can about Godric Gryffindor and his line."

Hermione nodded and her eyes lit up. "Actually yes, I do Severus and I would love to be able to use the library at Hogwarts. That is one of the things I have missed most about Hogwarts besides the Professor's."

Severus chuckled and said "Well then if you all are ready we can go. We can just floo to my personal quarters and put your things there and then go and see Albus."

Hermione nodded and looked at Bella who had been quiet the whole time. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella shook her head to clear it of thoughts and smiled at Hermione as she stood up. "Yes, Hermione I'm alright. I just had some things on my mind. I think that all of us going to Hogwarts is a fine idea. If we need anything else we can always come back to get it. Plus you need to see a Healer since you haven't been eating again."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Fine then I'll see Poppy after I see the Headmaster. Will that make you happy Bells?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "Yes, that will make me very happy. Now we should get going so that your old Professor's can see you Mia. They are going to be happy to have you back."

Hermione shook her head and gave a rueful smile. "You had another premonition didn't you?"

Bella chuckled and said "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Now let's go. I'm excited to see the place where you went to school."

Hermione chuckled and looked at Severus. "Do you want me to carry little Severus or would you like to?"

Severus shook his head and looked down at the little boy he was holding to his chest. "I'll carry him. No offense Hermione but you look like a good stiff wind could knock you over. Now let us go so that you can see Albus and have Poppy check you over."

Hermione sighed but

* * *

><p>nodded. With a couple flicks of her hand she felt the wards strengthen and gave a satisfied smiled. "Okay we can go now. I strengthened the wards."<p>

Bella, Bri, Brooklyn and Severus all nodded and then Brooklyn led the way out of the family room they were in with Serena in her arms. As she walked by the changing table she picked up the diaper bag that had several packages of diapers in it that were shrunk and then led the way to the receiving room with everyone following behind her.

She smiled as she saw Severus hold little Severus tighter to him and wrap an arm around Hermione after he threw floo powder into the fire and stepped in it. She listened as he called out the destination and then motioned for Brianna to go followed by Bella before she stepped in and called her destination out. When she reached the destination she smiled when she saw Hermione with a real smile on her face. "Are you happy that you came back here Mia?"

Hermione looked at Brooklyn with a smile and nodded. "Yes, I am. It feels like I've finally come home."

Severus smiled at that and then said "Well now let's go and see Albus. Hermione, do you wish to take the floo or walk there?"

Hermione thought about it a minute and then said "I think the floo for now. This way I don't have to see too many people right now."

Severus nodded and then said "Well you go first and then I'll have Brooklyn, Bella, and Bri go and then I'll follow."

Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out and then threw in some floo powder and called out her destination. When she stepped out of the fire in the Headmaster's office she quickly stepped away from the fireplace so that the others could get through. She looked at Albus who was staring at her in shock and she smiled. "Hello Headmaster."

* * *

><p>BN: Hey all Crystal here and sorry that it took me to get her update edited but school work had me swamped... Anyways Jen, I think you did great... Click the button people and let her know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I figured that I would be nice and make you all not wait too long for the next chapter. Happy Holidays.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Albus stood up from his desk and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. He could not believe that she was here after all these years. As he looked at her he noticed that a lot of things about her had changed. "Hello, Miss Granger."<p>

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything because Bri came out of the fireplace followed by Bella, Brooklyn and then Severus. She grinned when she saw that Severus was checking little Severus over and making sure that he was alright. "I'm sure that he's fine Severus."

Severus looked up at Hermione sheepishly and said "I was just making sure Hermione. After all he's named after me."

Hermione chuckled and then blushed when Albus said "What do you mean he's named after you Severus? When did you start calling Miss Granger, Hermione?"

Severus chuckled at the blush on Hermione's face and then turned to look at Albus. "Why don't we all sit down Albus? This may take a while."

Albus nodded and then conjured up more three more chairs. "Alright then everyone sit down. How have you been Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat down in the seat next to where Severus sat down and then looked at Albus. "I have been okay, Headmaster and please call me Hermione."

Albus smiled and nodded. "I will call you Hermione if you call be Albus. May I ask where you have been for these last five years and what you have been up to?"

Hermione looked at Severus who gave her a nod of encouragement and then looked back at Albus and sighed. "I have been in Russia, Albus. I left five years ago because I found out I was a Veela and I noticed that Harry and Ron as well as others were trying to corner me and I didn't want them to do something they would regret. I found out during my seventh year here that I was adopted and right before I graduated I found out that I had Veela blood in me. I didn't want my friends to do something that they would regret so I left but unfortunately my luck ran out about a year ago. I was too slow and I wasn't able to get away from a male and he sexually assaulted me which resulted in the two babies that you see. I found out not to long ago that my biological mother was Severus' sister and my biological father was from the Gryffindor line. I will tell you that story later on. The baby that Severus is holding is Severus Anthony and the little girl is Serena Rose and the woman holding Serena is Brooklyn. The blonde one with no highlights is Bella and the blonde one with purple streaks is Brianna and they saved my life the day I was raped."

Albus' eyes widened in shock and he breathed out "Dear Merlin."

Hermione nodded. "Brooklyn, Brianna and Bella are all witches but they also have Gypsy blood in them and have some Seer capabilities. That is how they were able to find me when I was attacked. To make a long story short my daughter and son are almost three months old and the reason we are back is because they had a vision that it would be okay to return. Kingsley also finally uncovered who my birth parents were and he sent me a letter with the information in it right before I came back."

Albus shook his head in amazement. "Have you found your mate yet?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Severus earlier. No, I have yet to find my mate and if I do then I'll deal with it when the time comes but I'm not actively searching for my mate. Between Severus, Bella, Bri and Brooke I should be safe when it comes to males if they start to close in on me. I have also mastered wandless magic and if it gets to bad I will be forced to use it. I try not to hurt anyone but I will not allow myself to be hurt again like I was a year ago. Severus is also going to see about making a potion that helps to keep males from trying to corner me."

Albus nodded and then looked thoughtful. "How did you come to be here with Severus? I know that you said that your birth mother was his sister but did he know that?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Albus sheepishly. "Actually I ran into him at Gringotts and kind of accosted him. I pulled him with me and then explained things. He knew I was a Veela but he couldn't understand why he was only feeling protective of me instead of attracted to me so I told him about my birth parents and he confirmed that Serena Prince was his sister."

Albus nodded again and smiled. "Do you mind if I have Remus and Minerva come up here? I know that they would love to see you. They have both missed you something fierce."

Hermione smiled at that. "I would love to see them. Also if you would go ahead and have Malfoy come along also. It would be better to do it all at once so I don't have to continue to explain everything over and over again."

Albus nodded and then went over to his fireplace and called for Minerva, Remus and Draco to come to his office. Once he was done he sat back down and gave Hermione another smile. "Have you let Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's know that you are back yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet I haven't. I know that I'll have to deal with them but I want to try to get use to being back first and then find a way to explain everything to them before seeing them again."

Albus nodded and then said "May I hold one of your babies?"

Hermione chuckled and looked at Brooke who nodded and stood up and handed Albus, Serena saying "Here you are Headmaster."

Albus smiled and took Serena into his arms and then looked at Brooke, Bri and Bella. "Thank you and I would love it if all three of you were to call me Albus. After all you're not students here."

Brooke, Bri and Bella nodded just as the door to the office opened. As one the three women turned to look at the door and saw Remus, Minerva and Draco all enter.

* * *

><p>Minerva entered Albus' office with Remus and Draco following her and she said "What did you need us for Albus?"<p>

Albus looked up from where he was looking down at Serena and he smiled. "Well I thought Minerva that you would like to see Hermione."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock and then her eyes looked around the office and her eyes widened even further when she spotted Hermione. "Dear Merlin, Hermione is that you?"

Hermione chuckled and stood up. "Yes, Professor McGonagall it's me."

Minerva smiled and walked quickly over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "How have you been dear? Where have you been?"

Hermione chuckled again and looked over Minerva's shoulder as she pulled back and said "Hello, Remus. Hello, Malfoy. Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to say hello to me?"

Remus shook his head and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. "It's so good to see you 'Mione. Where have you been?"

Hermione chuckled and then pulled back and when her eyes caught Draco's she gasped before fainting. The last thing she heard was everyone yelling her name and her son and daughter starting to cry.

* * *

><p>BN: *dies of laughter* Jen yer worse than me when it comes to cliffies! LMAO! You did great though! Click the button and let her know what ya think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and for that I am sorry. Unfortunately it was unavoidable as my youngest has been in and out of the hospital and so have I. I also went on vacation and then my cousin has been in and out of the hospital. I do hope that this update was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus quickly handed little Severus to Remus and rushed over to catch Hermione right before her head hit the floor. He sank down to the floor and put her head in his lap. "Come on Hermione wake up. You need to wake up. You are scaring your son and daughter."<p>

Minerva had her hand up to her mouth as she demanded "What just happened? Why did Hermione faint when she saw Draco?"

Brooklyn sighed and said "If I'm not mistaken Draco is her mate. Hermione found out years ago that she is a Veela and that is why she left. She left after Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley tried to corner her close to graduation. As everyone knows an unmated female Veela can attract all unattached males that do not have mates. She left so that Potter and Weasley wouldn't do something to her that they would regret. A year ago her luck ran out and she was attacked which is how she came to have Severus Anthony and Serena Rose. Brianna, Bella, and me have been with Hermione since we found her shortly after she was attacked. We have made sure that no male has been able to harm her again."

Minerva gasped and tears filled her eyes. "That poor girl. I'm glad that she has had someone with her that cares about her wellbeing. May I ask how you all came to be with Severus and why Hermione has named her son after Severus? Also who are you three?"

Brianna chuckled and stepped forward. "I am Brianna. The blonde with no highlights is Bella and the one with blonde hair and purple streaks is Brooklyn. We are all three witches but we also have Gypsy blood in is. We also have some Seer capabilities which is why we knew that it would be safe to come back here. We knew that Severus would help us keep Hermione safe. As for why Hermione's son is named after Severus it is because Severus is Hermione's uncle. Hermione's birth mother was Severus' sister and her birth father was of the Gryffindor line."

Remus' eyes widened and he said "Sweet Merlin Hermione's been through hell. Why didn't she tell me that she had been sexually assaulted? I would have been to her like a shot. I knew that she was leaving and she would send periodic letters to me letting me know she was okay because I could tell that she was a Veela but by that time I was mated myself so I didn't hold any attraction towards her."

Brianna nodded. "She debated with herself and with us on telling you or not about her attack but she knew that if she did that you would come to her and she knew that your wife and son needed you. The thing that matters now is that you are here for her now."

Remus nodded. "I'll help in any way that I can."

Draco who had been listening silently to everyone talk as he watched Severus try to wake Hermione finally spoke up and said "What does it mean if I am her mate?"

Severus looked up from where he was trying to wake Hermione up and said "It means exactly what was said Draco. You are her mate. Now that she found you she will finally feel whole for the first time in five years. When a Veela finds her or his mate it means that they will only ever want that person and nobody else. The Veela in them will want to claim you eventually but unlike with male Veela's where they want to do so right away a female Veela will work up to it. You may be Hermione's mate but until she marks you and then you mark her she will still be in danger of other males trying to harass her."

Draco sighed and asked "Why can't my life ever be normal? I finally just got Father and Mother to agree to let me pick my own wife out instead of marrying me off to a person of their choice."

Severus gave a bark of laughter and said "Draco your life has never been normal. I am only going to tell you this once and if you don't listen to my word of caution then you will have me to deal with and more than likely you will have Remus to deal with also. You will treat Hermione with respect. She is still getting over her attack and I will not have her pressured in any way, shape, or form. You will also treat her son and daughter like they are precious to you. If you hurt Hermione, little Severus, or Serena I will not hesitate to kill you. I do not care that you are my Godson. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded and then stood up after placing Hermione's head gently on the floor and bent back down only to lift Hermione into his arms. He looked at Brianna, Brooklyn, Bella, Albus, Minerva, and Remus. "I am taking Hermione to the infirmary so that Poppy can check her over. I would appreciate it if you would all keep an eye on the babies for now. I'll let you know what Poppy says."

Remus nodded his head as did Albus, Brooklyn, Brianna, and Bella but Minerva and Draco said at the same time "We'll come with you."

Severus just nodded and then decided to walk to the infirmary instead of using the floo. He led the way out of the office with Hermione clutched to his chest tightly and with Minerva and Draco following behind him. He was worried even though he didn't say anything because Hermione should have come around by now. He looked down at her as he made his way through the main hall to the infirmary. As soon as he pushed the doors to the infirmary open he bellowed "Poppy."

Poppy came running out of the potions storage room and her eyes widened when she saw that Severus was holding onto someone. "What happened Severus and who is that?"

Severus walked over to the closest bed and placed Hermione down gently on the bed. "This is Hermione. She fainted after her eyes met Draco's. You see Hermione is a Veela and Draco is her mate. She just gave birth about three months back after she was attacked and couldn't get away fast enough. She should have came around by now but she hasn't."

Poppy gasped and pulled her wand out and ran it over Hermione silently. "She is slightly malnutrioned and she is still healing from where she gave birth. Do you know about the circumstances surrounding her birth Severus? From what the tests show it was a hard delivery."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know but I know someone who may know. I'll use your fireplace and have Brianna come through."

Poppy nodded and watched as Severus walked over to the fireplace at the other end of the infirmary. She looked at Minerva and then at Draco before looking back down at her patient as Severus knelt down to talk to someone. She ran a couple more test as she waited for Severus to walk back over with a woman that she didn't recognize.

* * *

><p>BN: *grins* I think that it was worth the wait! hehe... Click the button and let her know what you think!<p> 


End file.
